10.4 In Show Skit - Watson/Maria
Jeff Watson and Maria are walking backstage, heading to the Entourage dressing room. Maria: Don't worry baby, we got this match made tonight. Watson: I know. It’s just that… Maria: What? Watson: Nothing. It’s nothing. I know the Entourage has got my back, and teaming up with Al, nothing can stop us. Maria: So what’s the problem? You didn't bet on this match did you? Watson: 'Nothing to worry about, I just. Never mind. I can't worry about everything. No, really, it’s nothing. Say, after we win, what do you say to just you and me going out tonight? I know Sol and the boys will want to party, but I think we should spend some private time together. Go somewhere special. Just you and me. What do you say? ''Maria smiles, and wraps an arm around Jeff’s. She leans in close, to press up against his side. '''Maria: I think that’s a wonderful idea! Anywhere I want to go? Jeff: Baby, please. I know you and I know this is South Carolina! Pork rinds and moonshine may be fine dining for the locals, but we have taste! Anywhere you want to go! I’ll have the jet take us anywhere in the world! Miami! LA! Miami! Maria: You sure know how to spoil a girl! I have heard about this little place in – A man runs up before Maria can complete her sentence. Man: 'Excuse me! The guards over there told me you were Maria. I have a delivery for you. ''The man is carrying a huge package wrapped in paper. He sets the package down and hands a clipboard to Maria. 'Maria: '''What is this? ''She hands the clipboard to Jeff, who signs, while Maria bends from the knees and starts to open the paper. '''Jeff: Yeah, what is this? Deliveryman: '''Flowers. Thank you. '''Maria: OOOH! These are Beautiful! Oh Jeff! They’re gorgeous! She takes some of them in her hand and smells them. Jeff: '''I didn’t – '''Man: There’s a card as well. Here you go ma’am. Have a nice day! Maria stands up and opens the card. She reads it. '' '' “She walks in beauty, like the night  Of cloudless climes and starry skies; '' ''And all that's best of dark and bright  Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  Thus mellow'd to that tender light  Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  '' ''  One shade the more, one ray the less,  Had half impair'd the nameless grace  Which waves in every raven tress,  Or softly lightens o'er her face;  Where thoughts serenely sweet express.  '' '' How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  But tell of days in goodness spent,  A mind at peace with all below,  '' '' A heart whose love is innocent! '' '' '' ''W.” Maria’s eyes sparkle, and she pulls Jeff in and kisses him soundly. Maria: Come on! We got a match to win, and then you and I are going to have a night all to ourselves! Jeff:…whatever you say.